


a soft christmas themed interlude

by kingwellsjaha



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, but he loves her too, everyone loves Raven, maybe Monty not as much as Clarke Wells and Bellamy, radio show au, university revolutionist!bellamy blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/pseuds/kingwellsjaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven, Monty and Clarke hold a small radio show at their university. Mostly they just play what they like, but one song starts a fight between them and Bellamy Blake, who has his own show with Wells and Miller. It's not really dramatic, just soap opera dramatic in Raven's mind. </p><p>or i wanted write mindless fluff and here i am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. this year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).



> taken from the second prompt:  
> radio show AU (or canon) - Raven sets up a radio show with some of the music from Mount Weather and Bellamy pretends he doesn't listen but he totally does? Bellamy decides they could use a radio show for broadcasting weather and news and warnings and Raven helps him set it up / sneaks in some music? Bellamy wants to run a pirate radio show out of his dorm and enlists Raven to help him rig the equipment (a la Wave Jacked)? the classic one of them works on a late night radio show and the other calls in every night to berate their music taste AU?
> 
> it's not exactly what you wanted, but I promise a revolutinist Bellamy Blake and berating music taste, plus a lot of love for Raven, what can you ask more?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out with a song  
> How did it end up like this?  
> It was only a song  
> It was only a shitty pop song, Bellamy.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Last Christams by Wham

One of the main rules of life was that you couldn’t live without tipping on somebody’s toe.  
Life was built upon conflict, upon ongoing explosions. If that stopped it wasn’t life anymore it was death.  
Raven knew this rule and lived by it, but she would’ve never thought that a simple cheesy holiday song would’ve started such an explosion.

She just had sat in the ‘radio station’ –the quotation marks applied because it was a university radio station and although the university was big the radio station was less so. It was also undermanned and most of the equipment was either broken or Raven had fixed it when she had been bored, but that was a story for another day.

She had just sat there. It was almost eleven o’clock at night just like usual.  
Monty had sat across from her finishing a philosophy paper, or maybe it was biology. She hadn’t asked.  
Clarke next to her was going through a presentation and Raven played the willing listener. In the background played some pop music they had turned on.

Their ‘show’ –the quotation marks applied because it didn’t even have a real name and mostly was founded because they all had time and Clarke had liked the way it looked on her resume. (Monty and Raven liked it too but way more privately)- consisted mostly out of their different music tastes. Clarke and Raven preferred pop and rock. Monty added a bit of hip hop. Sometimes they added a small rant about university or politics. But only Clarke talked Raven never felt like it and Monty rather smoked a joint before ranting.  
They were almost through with the show, when Monty looked at his mobile phone. He furrowed his brows and then almost got white. Raven only saw it because Clarke’s presentation was boring at least the twentieth time around.

“Guys. It’s the first Sunday of Advent.”  
Raven didn’t really understand why he looked this shocked. In her life it wasn’t something important to remember. So what?  
She had almost made a comment, when she had thought a thought, she shouldn’t have thought. It was a bad habit of hers, really.  
But Finn had popped into her mind like a ghost and the smile on her face had become stale and sad.

Clarke next to her laughed at Monty’s expression and teased him. Was he frightened so much, because he had forgotten to call his mother? Monty replied that it wasn’t as funny as Clarke made it out to be.  
Their banter gave Raven time to get a grip, but it didn’t really work. Instead her mind was suddenly preoccupied by Finn. His eyes, his smile.  
Christmas had always been about Finn in her mind.  
She remembered that year when her mother had this huge relapse during the eight days of Chanukah. Helpless she had knocked on the Collins’ door. They had let her in with a smile and without a question and in cooperated her into the big Christmas cookie back off.  
It was only naturally to think of Finn when it came to Christmas, she told herself. It just made her realize that it would be strange this year without a fake celebrating it with the whole Collins family.

Apparently Clarke and Monty had settled their banter focussing on her, which was bad.  
Their concerned looks made it even worse. Raven looked away and tried to look neutral again. Neither Monty nor Clarke said a word. Raven hoped that it would stay that way, she wasn’t prepared for what might happen if they started to say something nice.  
But still the silence was awful to, especially because it wasn’t really quiet. Spice Girls Wannabe played in the background, which gave a horrible offish vibe into the whole tense non communication.  
Suddenly Clarke clicked her presentation about Dali away and scrolled through the music archive.  
Raven didn’t know what she was doing. Monty looked curious too.  
When Wannabe started to fade out, she turned on the mic and began to speak. Clarke’s voice husky and low. It sent shivers down her spine and it didn’t help that Clarke looked right at her and gave her a small grin.

“We interrupt our session because we now only realised that it’s the first Sunday in Advent. Not that we care or want to wish you anything but the usual, the strength to endure this semester and this stressful time”.  
Clarke could sometimes talk as if she was reading words from a paper. As usual Raven was impressed and when Clarke gave her another glance and a wider grin, she had to grin back.  
“We only wanted to point out that this is the beginning of a great time, maybe the only time to play bad cheesy Christmas song. So without further ado for our pleasure and hopefully also for yours. This little gem”.

A faint melody started playing that Raven somehow knew but still couldn’t name. Monty opposite to her rolled his eyes but laughed. When the faint ahhh of the man started it made click. Half annoyed half amused she looked at Clarke who moved her head slightly to the beat. She moved her lips to the lyrics and made it look seductively. Raven tried to not fall for it, although she had already started to smile and nod her head along.  
“Really?”, she asked Clarke, but the other girl had already slung an arm around Raven humming contently.  
Raven joined in. Giving one of the worst lip sync performances of Last Christmas but by far one of the happier ones.  
She slung her arm around Clarke’s waist and managed to forget Finn.  
At least for a while.

//

“Christmas is not anymore a Christian tradition, but a capitalist one”, the dark low voice concluded after summarizing almost everything in what had felt like half an hour but was probably only five minutes.

Raven tried not to burst into laughter. Not that his thesis wasn’t serious or sincere. He even sounded like he had thought about his points, which made it actually more hilarious if she was being honest, but it had been a long day of university and she had actually wanted to skip the radio show meeting in favour for pizza and homework, but Clarke had urged her to come and so she stood there again in front of Clarke’s laptop. Now listening to the recording of another radio show of the university radio. Raven had forgotten which.  
But it wasn’t really important. In the beginning she had listened with some interest. It was after all a very nice voice that talked, very low and husky. She imagined a big buff guy with a nice smile and beard, but when she had comprehended what he was saying her image shifted towards a white guy with dreads and a Che Guevara t-shirt like the ones at the cafeteria who always tried to talk about their lord and saviour communism or something.  
Yikes.

Tired of the guy’s tirade she looked to Clarke who was using her coffee cup to warm her hands. Monty still seemed to listen but with some disdain. Maybe he was also high, who knew.  
“How long is this going?”; she asked casually crossing the small room to get herself a cup of coffee too needing something hot to drink.  
“About ten more minutes”, Clarke informed her nipping on her cup. She had a strange ten yard stare and Raven noted the dark circles around her eyes. She was probably also stressed.

“No offence, but what is his problem?”  
Clarke raised her shoulders. “Don’t ask me. If I knew what was going on in Bellamy Blake’s head I would’ve probably already used it against him at some point. He’s such a prick”.  
Raven raised her eyebrows and added milk to her coffee. “Bellamy Blake?”

“Yeah, that’s him”. It took a moment of silence for Clarke to get that Raven didn’t know who she was talking about. She shook of her ten yard stare off and placed her cup on the table. “You know the guy in the big meetings who always has to start a fight”.  
Raven waited till Clarke remembered that she never had attended such a meeting, mostly due to the fact that she had started working at the station only this semester, but also because she didn’t care.  
Clarke got the hint and smiled. “Well, he’s an asshole I’m not that surprised”.  
Raven chuckled. “I always thought you were the one to pick fights”.  
“She is”, Monty stated in the back. Clarke looked almost offended, but also a little bit pleased.  
“Bellamy is starting it!” Monty didn’t look as if he believed that but said nothing else.  
Clarke sighed. “You will probably meet him at the Christmas party anyway, so no pressure”.

Raven looked to the laptop. Bellamy Blake was still ranting. “You think he’ll go?”, she asked with a grin. Clarke nodded. “He went last year. He just likes to be an asshole and also annoy me to death”.  
Clarke sometimes could be very dramatic. Even Monty wasn’t convinced. He sighed and looked at the laptop as if he had forgotten the sound. “You really think this is about you?”, he asked, “or us?” Raven gave him a winning grin. It was good to sometimes poke at Clarke’s ego, when it gotten a little bit too big, but this time it didn’t work.

“Yep”, she simply stated, “Wells told me”. And after a confused stare of Raven she added, “he’s making the show with Bellamy and Miller”.  
That took Raven by surprise. Wells was she would say the oldest and probably closest friend Clarke had. A young black man with a smile and a snarky word, but his heart on the right side. He studied law just like his father he had told her. She sometimes thought he would’ve been happier in philosophy, but didn’t make a comment about it.  
This sweet sophisticated boy didn’t fit the Che Guevare shirt wearing asshole guy as a radio host partner. If she would’ve cared she would’ve probably asked further, but now she just ignored that strange contradiction in her head and watched as Monty raised his eyebrows still in disbelief.  
“Bellamy Blake listens to our show?”

He sounded like Bellamy Blake probably didn’t like fun. Clarke wasn’t sure. “Miller apparently does and of course Wells”.  
Monty raised his eyebrows even wider. “Miller listens to our show?”, his voice was almost not calm. He looked a little bit afraid. Maybe Raven thought that she should care more and attend meetings, she seemed to have missed something. Clarke only smirked. “Apparently”.  
It was quiet for a while. Bellamy Blake was at the end of his tirade, or so Raven hoped.

“And with this I will make a promise”, he stated. Clarke’s eyes lightened up and she moved to the laptop turning up the volume. They all gathered around it. “We here on this show promise”, Bellamy said and he sounded so sincere that it was really hard not to start laughing, “that you won’t hear one Christmas song during the cause of our show”.  
It was official Bellamy Blake was a drama queen. She hadn’t even made him yet and still Raven believed that to be true. Did he really go into a twenty minute rant about capitalism during Christmas just to end with that?  
“I hope you’re having a great time”, he added. Finally a song that sounded like a lot of banging pots started playing. Clarke stopped there and turned to them grinning.  
It was this mischievous ‘I have the plan to rule the world’-grin and Raven asked herself what she was going to curse Bellamy for next.

Monty was clueless yet careful. “What do you want?”, he asked Clarke a little bit blunt. Clarke’s grin grew wider. “Great that you asked”. They were doomed. “I thought when Bellamy is not going to include any Christmas songs on his show. We need to restore the balance…”  
Oh she was totally going to curse Bellamy for that. “So what do you guys think of playing only Christmas songs till the end of the year?”

Stunned silence. Raven and Monty exchanged a glance.  
“Okay, how hot is he?”, Raven finally asked.  
Clarke seemed genuinely surprised by that question. She raised her hands. “Nah”.  
That wasn’t really an answer and apparently also one that Monty didn’t agree with.  
Clarke took her coffee cup back in hand. “It’s going to be fun”, she said like the suburban mom trying to force her children to eat vegetables. The children didn’t buy it, but didn’t want to make a debate out of it.  
Monty sighed. “Okay- That is not a yes”, he added at Clarke’s happy glance, “but what is your plan?”  
That was almost like saying yes or it was hard to say no now. They were doomed and now she had to curse Monty too and there she had thought Monty was holy.  
“Well we have three hours every week and we fill them with different Christmas songs, or holiday songs that are winter themed”. Raven snorted. “I think that will be fairly easy, the only rule I would set is that we won’t repeat songs. Every hour new Christmas songs even rare ones”.  
Monty thought about it. “Do covers count as repetitions?”, he asked casually and Raven knew that if she wanted to go against this plan she had to go against him too.  
Clarke thought about it and then shook her head. “Nah, covers are fine”. Her eyes fell on Raven. She still waited for her opinion. Raven didn’t know if she was willing to give it. “No ‘All I want for Christmas’ though”, Clarke added, “I am really sick and tired of that song”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i seperated the small passages into chapter. not because i have written so much, but because i think that it is easier to write.  
> also fair warning there will be hinted wellven and princess mechanic so just a heads up


	2. there's no beginning there'll be no end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently it's a war and Raven is right in it.
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Christmas is All Around me by Billy Mack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was originally so much longer in my mind, with a small celebration, but i didn't have the time.  
> also introducing this chapter: wells being a smitten kitten.

They actually managed to make it work. Maybe it helped that they all had better things to do, but it worked. The first show went on. It was interesting to have a set theme this time. They even managed to get background information to specific songs that Clarke added. Of course it wouldn’t have been as fun, if Bellamy hadn’t reacted to it, but he did with another in depth discussion of Christmas. Raven listened to it live and laughed every time. He even opened a hotline for annoyed students who were done with Christmas, his words not hers.

This of course only fuelled Clarke. It was a vicious circle and Raven wasn’t sure where it was going to end. At least she had Monty by her side, so there was a proper chance of surviving this.

Interestingly apart from the bad music it was a nice show, maybe due to Wells, who always discussed university politics with Bellamy. Miller sometimes said also stuff, but he seemed to be like her more comfortable with the back.

It was a bit problematic, because she was his Secret Santa -Clarke had finally gotten her to sign up for the Christmas party and with that also the Secret Santa thingy- and yet she knew nothing about him. She didn’t even really knew what he looked like. Apart from tall, black and always with a displeased look on his face. Wells had told her to go for a beanie and Monty had nodded very seriously so it was probably the right call.

After Bellamy’s response. Clarke brought lametta and they decorated the station. Of course Bellamy Blake tore the decoration down and started to rant about sound and proper use of a radio station. As a result Clarke bought even more lametta. When they got to the second week of decorating the station Monty made a comment about wasted goods and that was although totally unrelated to his words the moment Clarke got a horrendous idea.  
An even more horrendous idea, Raven might’ve add.

It was only Monty’s hurt pride that made Clarke’s plan work, that and Wells’ knowledge of Bellamy and Miller.  
They stood in the locker room. Clarke and Monty looking at the lockers. They had managed to open Miller’s and while Clarke and Wells had talked Raven had come to know that they all had visited the same prestigious high school back then. The more you knew.  
Bellamy Blake’s locker was a little bit harder to open.

While Monty and Clarke tried to make it work, Raven and Wells were assigned to guard the doors, not that anyone was really around at almost midnight. So they just leaned there talking.

“You’re sure Bellamy is going to forgive you for this?”, Raven asked.  
Wells shrugged his shoulders. “He will survive”. He didn’t say more, which displeased Raven she would’ve thought that Bellamy was not really the forgive and forget type when it came to loyalties, but she didn’t want to ask further.

“So you’re still searching for a present concerning Miller?” Wells’s trying to be causal voice was always a little bit higher than his calm voice. It was cute. Raven liked it.

“Yeah”, she said unenthusiastically. The Christmas party was in about a week and she hadn’t looked for anything remotely beanie-like. Maybe she would settle for fancy pens, because everyone needed fancy pens. She at least needed some pens if she wanted to finish her homework in time.  
“Go for a beanie”, he said again. Maybe he thought that she had forgotten it. As if she wouldn’t listen to him, but she didn’t correct him just nodded. “Yeah, when I get the time I will search for something beanie-like” or buy pens and buy more so Miller can have some too.

Wells gave her a sympathic smile.  
“Christmas shopping is hard. I’m still trying to find something for my father, but it seems damn right impossible”.

Raven smirked. She knew who Wells’s father was. Everyone knew Thelonious Jaha, mayor of Arcedia City. On pictures he always had a warm welcome smile, but the way Wells talked when it came to his father in a hushed voice his eyes looking down on his feet, Raven didn’t believe that he showed this a lot at home. That’s why she didn’t mock Wells for being a daddy’s boy, but smiled too. He smiled right back. His head leaned against the door.

“What do you uh want for Christmas?”  
Wells had probably intended to ask that casual, but it didn’t turn out that way. His voice had gotten a little bit higher. The question sounding vaguely as if he had rehearsed it. Raven raised her eyebrows, which made Wells blush. “I don’t celebrate Christmas”, she said casually. With a mixture out of amusement and disappointment she watched Wells’s puzzled face. Most people didn’t get it although it was fairly obvious.

“I’m Jewish”, she explained. Wells’s face lit up before it got slightly embarrassed over not getting it the first time.  
“Oh”, he said and she could already feel a lot of uncomfortable question coming her way. How? I thought you were Mexican? But Wells as usual surprised her with something completely different, “isn’t Chanukah this week? What did you get?”  
Yes and is my family an absolute mess? She smiled even brighter.

“Why are you so focused on presents are you my Secret Santa or what?” His face became unreadable. He turned slightly pinker.  
“No”, he countered a little too late, “I just…” He searched for words.  
“What?”, Raven asked.  
“I… know who your Secret Santa is”.  
She leaned closer and watched him getting even pinker. “Who?”

Wells looked at her still unsure for one moment, then somehow he became calm and grinned back. “Why should I tell you Raven, it’s a secret after all”. That gave him a slight hit to the side. It didn’t faze him, he was probably used to it from Clarke. He just laughed and shook his head still a little bit pink around the ears.

“But this Secret Santa really wants to know what you want for Christmas… or for the holidays”, he corrected himself.  
“If they offered you money, I’ll tell you some bullshit and we split it”, Raven suggested only half-heartedly. Wells wasn’t up for games.  
“Raven, I am serious”, he said with a face that marked his words.  
She sighed. “Okay okay let me think”.

It took her over a minute to get a serious answer. “Socks”, she said and Wells got even more disappointed, “but like cool socks with explosions and hearts and neon lights”, she added. After Wells didn’t look happier she raised her arms. “What? I’m serious”.

Before they got into a deeper discussion about socks, Monty and Clarke managed to open Bellamy’s spin, with a soft click and a loud enthusiastic yes from both of them. It was hard to tell who looked prouder although Monty had probably done most of the work.

“It was the birthday of his sister”, Clarke informed Wells, who looked surprised.  
“Not a Revolution? Interesting”.

Both Wells and Raven moved towards the spin. Clarke was already taking out his stuff. Raven got two hoodies in green and grey without any Ché Guevara or other revolutionist. Raven was almost disappointed. But they smelled good like a musky perfume and Raven held them both to her nose before putting them into her backpack. Clarke was looking at a small notebook, but judging by the way she scrolled through the pages there was nothing of interest. With a sigh Clarke put the notebook into her bag. She looked as disappointed as Raven felt, but shook it of very quickly.

This was not about the content of the spin, but what they put into it. Clarke started with golden lametta, Monty with red. Wells looked at the whole thing with a little amusement and started to laugh when Raven started to fill his spin with green lametta. After that was done, they added fake snow and then Raven came with her speciality. Three very small speakers. Monty looked at his phone starting to finish his programming.  
It needed two test runs and then ‘Christmas was all around me’ could be heard. That was the moment Wells lost it completely. He shook his head and had to sit down on the floor to calm down.

“Try not to be the first one to open your door”, Clarke advised him. Her hand on his shoulder.  
He nodded. “I’ll try”, he promised while Monty and Raven closed the spins.  
“It should work”, Monty said, “a bummer that we won’t be there, when it will happen”.  
Clarke smiled. “Wells will tell us, won’t you?” Wells nodded.

//

They didn’t manage to talk to Wells for three days. It was frustrating. At first Clarke didn’t have time, her Dalí presentation had to be made and then Raven didn’t have time. They decided to meet before their show in the room where it had happened.

Clarke picked up Raven from her lecture with a big smile on her face. The presentation had been good Raven read out of it. But then Clarke did something unusual in the big hall she turned around and hugged Raven and it was a warm all around hug. Raven didn’t know what she had done to deserve it but hugged her back.  
She turned away with a smile. Her hand remained on Raven’s back.

“So I informed myself about Chanukah”, Raven raised her eyebrows and tensed waiting where this was going, “and as far as I understand it, you can also give presents during the time, which is to be fair not very traditional, but…”. She stopped talking getting something out of her bag. Raven just watched her with an open mouth. It was a small present wrapped in dark blue paper.

She took it hesitantly and looked at it not sure what to say.  
“And…” Clarke held up another wrapped up present that looked like a bottle. Raven took it too.  
“Gee, I wonder what that is”. Clarke laughed and looked content although with eye bags and a messy bun.  
“You don’t have to unwrap it here. I know it’s not the best place, but I wasn’t sure if you would’ve liked receiving presents with everyone watching. So I thought I give them to you now”, she grabbed the bottle, “We can drink the Bailey’s in the show after we heard of how we defeated Bellamy”.

There was the possibility that the victory over Bellamy had made Clarke way happier than her finished presentation, but whatever floated her boat. Raven nodded, while Clarke put the bottle back.  
Raven still didn’t know what she wanted to do with her present. Consciously she looked around. There were a lot of people in the hall. She bit her lip and looked at Clarke who was done packing. She seemed to wait for a reaction of Raven.

It was quiet for a moment and then Clarke got her silent plea.  
“You can unwrap it later, seriously I just wanted to give it to you”. Raven’s smile shouldn’t have been this bright. Carefully she put the present into her bag.

Sometimes having Clarke, made it not that hard that she had lost Finn.

Nobody was at the station, when they got there, which was strange with her leg, Raven was mostly the last one to be there. A little bit irritated they moved to the spins. Raven was about to open her present, but then Clarke froze on the spot.

“What the fuck”.  
Raven looked up from the present to Clarke who looked inside of her spin. When she looked up to Raven, all her happiness was gone. “It’s empty”.

Raven raised her eyebrows and then stepped closer to see it too.  
The spin was empty the pictures of different artists had gone, only a small red book, which Clarke picked up, remained. It didn’t have a title on the cover. When Clarke opened it, it wasn’t even in English. Clarke skipped through a few paragraphs and then snorted.

“ _Le deuxième sexe_ “, she said and of course she was good in French, every rich kid was good in French, “Simone De Beauvoir”, she explained further. Raven nodded. Her eyes had went to her spin, carefully she opened it, it was just as empty as Clarke’s. Her shirt had gone and her books. The book inside was titled ‘The Prague cemetery’ Raven showed it Clarke who had started to search for a message. But non was to be found.  
Then footsteps, Monty came in. He breathed heavy and looked from Clarke to Raven.

“Have you heard their show?”, he asked when his breathing had gotten calmer. Both Raven and Clarke shook their heads. Raven didn’t had the time this week. Monty sighed and took out his mobile phone tipping in something, while he waited for the internet he opened his spin and took out his book. It was from Oscar Wilde. He looked at it for a moment, till Clarke finally unnerved and angry stepped to him.

“What is going on Monty?”  
Monty sighed and took his mobile phone again. He pressed a button and suddenly Bellamy Blake started talking.

“I have to be honest with you guys, there has been a war going on inside the station. It started with poor musical taste and a very privileged way of dealing with sensitive topics, went over to tedious decoration and now it has ended with broken in spins”.

Clarke looked like she was going to punch something in the next minutes. Raven waited.  
“But this is going to end now, I am calling out Clarke and her friends, who stole our stuff and filled it with useless decoration. This is payback. Yes, we have your things and you can get them back. In exchange we want our stuff” A meaningful pause in which Raven looked into Monty’s and then Clarke’s face to see, if they also couldn’t process what was currently happening. Why was Bellamy Blake such a drama queen? “The exchange shall happen at your precious Christmas party. We’ll hope to see you there… and our stuff”.

Monty stopped the recording. It was quiet. Clarke looked like she would beat something, but remained calm. Her eyes fell back onto the book he had given her.  
“Great”, she said, “is it custom to drink during Chanukah?”  
“According to my mother”, Raven said, “it should be alright or we make it a custom”.  
Clarke nodded. “Good”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I said smitten kitten, hope you enjoy this mindless fluff.


	3. what a bright time it's the right time to rock the night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas party held by good intentions and a lot of mulled wine.  
> Also a peace treaty is signed.
> 
> Song of the chapter: Jingle Bell Rock by Bobby Helms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a party.  
> it's princess mechanic and wellven heavy, but after that it's braven all the way.  
> also hinted minty.

The ordeal had more consequences then Raven had realized back in the locker room. When they had started drinking. Raven had unwrapped her present then it was a very beautiful small tool bag with a Raven on it. Raven had smiled and hugged her as a thanks.

But Clarke couldn’t focus on the present. After two Christmas songs, her eyes had lit up with anger. She had looked to Raven and had asked where Wells was.  
Raven’s mouth had opened. She realized the betrayal all though Clarke’s angry reaction when Wells finally arrived was uncalled for. It had been a game and not a fucking war treaty or something after all.

But so the Christmas party was tense. Wells was sitting on a table next to them looking at Clarke with a very serious expression. Clarke ignored him and drank mulled wine with Raven and Monty sat next to them eating cake having taken the third joint with his best friend Jasper.  
After two glasses of mulled wine Wells joined them. Clarke turned away annoyed. It was a picture out of a crappy soap opera.

“Clarke, please listen to me”.  
Clarke sipped her wine and acted as if she couldn’t hear Wells next to her. Raven on the other side hid her face in her hand.

“It really wasn’t me, I had no idea, I wasn’t there when the show aired I had a law exam”. Why did this sound so much like the words of a cheating husband coming to his wife? Why did was that so hilarious after three cups of mulled wine?

Clarke rolled her eyes. When she spoke she spoke so quietly that it was hard to hear through all the music, shitty Christmas music of course, Jasper was the DJ and Monty had bribed him. Although he really didn’t had to Jasper was a sucker for shitty Christmas music as he had said himself.  
“You’re the only one, who knows enough about each of us and the only one to talk to that prick on a regular basis”.

At some point Raven should teach Clarke to use the word dick more liberally. Clarke was actually pretty good with curse words, but a little bit of high society still was in her. Raven wanted to rot it out.  
“I know, but really it wasn’t me”. Raven watched as Clarke bit her teeth together.

Suddenly she turned her head to Wells with such a force that her blonde hair fell onto Raven’s face.  
“Really? Then explain to me how Bellamy managed to open our spins”.

Raven didn’t know how Wells looked, but probably not too happy. Suddenly Monty chimed in. With a very annoyed sigh. All three turned their heads to him. He was busy making another joint.

“It was me, Clarke”. Clarke blinked and Raven took another sip of the mulled wine to hide her grin. This really was a soap opera even with a dramatic reveal. Clarke looked like one of the guys in The Grandfather. Why have you betrayed me written all other her face

“Why did you do it?”, she sounded hurt and it made Monty look sad. It was probably good that he didn’t look directly into her eyes.  
“I didn’t do it on purpose. I just”, he was getting slightly red, “talking to Miller and maybe something slipped out”. It sounded more casual then when Wells had asked her what she wanted, but his cheeks turned even more red. “Sorry”.

Clarke thought about it. Wells next to her remained tense and Raven watched it with a tiny smile.  
Then Clarke turned back to Wells and hugged him or far more the four glasses of mulled wine inside of Clarke hugged him.

“Sorry”, she mumbled. Her eyes went to Monty. “Don’t do it again”, she said but it didn’t sound as strict as it could’ve been.

The next half hour was enjoyable. Monty smoked another joint. He shared it, which was nice. Wells and Clarke danced and both tried at some point to bring in Raven too, but with all the new people and the alcohol inside of her she was a little bit to self-conscious for it.

All the time she searched for the famous Bellamy Blake, but he was not to be found, then Miller appeared and Wells froze. He turned away and told them that he would go to the other side. Clarke nodded and Raven tried even more to find Bellamy Blake, but not one person with dreads or a Ché-Guevara t shirt was to be found, maybe she should search for someone in a plain ass hoodies.  
Clarke came to them and looked again like she was a general leading her people into battle.

“It’s time”. Monty rose at that words and Raven did too. They turned to the buffet. At first Raven saw Wells in his nice shirt and with a friendly smile directed at her and Clarke, then she saw Miller with his grumpy face and no beanie interestingly. Her eyes focused on Bellamy Blake last.

He didn’t look like she had thought he would. Like she thought he wore a brown hoodie and dark pants.  
But unlike some of her ideas he didn't have dreads, nor was he white. Raven’s eyes widened as she realized how wrong she had been.

Bellamy Blake was a lean build guy, with tan skin and butt chin. She didn’t know where his family came from, but she guessed somewhere south Asian. His eyes were dark and he had impressive furrowed eyebrows.  
He was handsome indeed his dark voice matching his body perfectly. The drunken part in Raven’s head whispered ‘I’m going to tab that’ and had to be shushed by everyone else.

Clarke made the first move and Raven walked with her, trying to limp as little as possible. It was a little bit like a western showdown, they looked at each other with serious faces.

“Griffin”, Bellamy grunted with his dark voice.  
“Blake”, Clarke countered.

Two drama queens had finally found their match.

“Where is our stuff?”, Clarke asked casually. Bellamy nodded at Miller, who opened a bag showing what looked like Clarke’s jacket. “Ours?”, he asked. Monty opened his bag showing one of Miller’s beanies

For a moment Clarke and Bellamy didn’t know who should start. Raven was the one to help with a sigh she got rid of his hoodie. It was the grey one. She had spilled oil on the green one, so she hadn’t brought that one with her. She hoped he wouldn’t notice, she liked that hoodie.

She threw the hoodie right at Bellamy. It seemed like the first time he looked at her properly. His eyes roamed for a short moment over her body then he countered her stare and took the hoodie. The exchange afterwards went peacefully yet tense. Clarke and Bellamy didn’t seem to trust each other.

When Clarke gave Bellamy back the books he declined. “That were your Christmas presents”, he explained. “How thoughtful”, Clarke answered.

She put the books back. Wells had been waiting for that moment he looked carefully from Clarke to Bellamy.  
“So, after everything”, he said, “don’t you two think that it might be a good idea to burry that whole discourse?”

Bellamy and Clarke looked at Wells as if they would do everything but that, but that didn’t stop Wells. He was becoming a lawyer for a reason.

“I mean in the last weeks before the break, we all have better things to do then get into fights. Don’t we?”  
Of course they did, Raven thought, she just wasn’t sure if Bellamy and Clarke saw it that way, but finally Bellamy shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay”, he said, “No more fighting”.  
“No more taking down the decoration”, Clarke added.

He sighed in annoyment. “It has nothing to do in the station”.  
“You’re the only one who is bothered by it, literally”.  
Bellamy looked like he was about to get into another of his tirades, but suddenly stopped.  
“Good”, he said, “fine the decoration stays”.

It was the small victory Clarke needed. Her grin grew wider. Bellamy looked pissed off but didn’t add anything. When it looked like that the conversation was over Raven snapped her fingers towards Miller.

“Wait”, she said. Clarke gave her the bag. Curious everyone watched as she took out a very lousy wrapped up present. She hadn’t had any fancy wrapping paper so it was just the university newspaper.  
She held it to Miller. “Your present”.  
Miller looked amused. He took the present and unwrapped it. A beanie fell out of it that looked like a santa clause hat. Miller raised his eyebrows, but had to grin. Wells did so too. Even Bellamy smirked. He of course looked good doing so. Raven felt like she was about to curse him again.

//

The rest of the evening went swiftly after another mulled wine Clarke got Raven to dance. It was right on the line between platonic and well not. Clarke’s hands landed on Raven’s lower back. Raven’s around her neck. It was nice that way. Wells and Bellamy talked and drank. Monty occasionally disappeared with Jasper and then with Miller. It was a nice party, Raven concluded happily.

To her defence she had been very drunk when Last Christmas went on. With a laugh she let go of Clarke and limped slowly to Bellamy. She could hear Clarke laughing in the background, when she leaned closer. Her lips were near his shoulder then she started to sing. He jerked back but relaxed when he saw that it was her. She leaned closer and hummed contently. She moved her hands to his shoulders, waiting for him to push back, but he didn’t.

Instead he got up and turned around. Her hands remained on his shoulders in the process, which was the reason, why she was suddenly very close to him. For a moment she forgot what she was doing and looked at him stunned, then she grinned and started to sing again, just a little bit more quietly. He moved them to the dance floor. His hands lowered on her back just like Clarke’s. It ignited the same sparks.

Her grin went wider and she moved closer while she started to sing “ _Once bitten and twice shy_ ”.  
She only realized too late that she had moved her lower body closer to his and that his hands had moved even lower. Some part of her still wasn’t sure if she really had wanted to go with this all or nothing approach which was interestingly working.

But the thought was interrupted when other hands touched her back and a head pressed against her shoulder.  
She didn’t need much to realize that it was Clarke. With a small giggle she pressed her head against Clarke’s too. Bellamy watched it in amusement. Clarke nuzzled even closer.

When it became too much Raven fled under Bellamy’s arm. Clarke fell onto Bellamy and he lifted her continuing to dance. Raven was heading outside to get some fresh air, when Wells got to her with a grin.

“Raven, wait!”, he was also slightly drunk and it made Raven giggle.  
“Everything Wells?”, she laughed at her own joke, then she saw the big present in his hands. Her eyes went big. Wells grinned.  
“Maybe you were right with the Secret Santa guess”, he confessed. He handed her the present. “Don’t complain I asked you”. They went to a table a little bit away from everything. Raven unwrapped the present carefully.

It was a big box full of. She made a face palm while Wells laughed. She pushed him slightly and shook her head.  
“Oh man”, she took out a pair of socks and held it against the faint lightning of the room. Her eyes grew wider. “OH MAN, Wells”.

Wells was so proud of himself. He looked so cute. “You said socks with explosions and colours and stuff and I delivered”. She put down the socks with the small dynamite on it and looked at the others.  
“There is one”, Wells’s hand brushed hers when he moved to search for a specific pair. He found it and clicked something the socks started to glow. Raven shook her head laughing. She had never been so happy about socks.

“These are about twenty socks. I hope you are happy”. She was. In her drunken state she moved forward. Her original idea had been to give him a hug, but in short she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. His face lit up even more.

“This is just great. I never expected such a great present when I said socks”. Wells continued to grin, happy with himself. Raven decided that she liked him this way best.

A new song started playing and it made Wells listen up.  
“It’s my song”, he said and took her hand bringing her back to her feet. It hurt a little bit after the dancing with Clarke and Bellamy her leg had been through a lot, but she still had the strength for a last dance. For Wells.  
He had begun to whisper the lyrics slightly changed. “ _Jingle Wells, jingle Wells, jingle Wells rock. Jingle Wells chime in jingle Wells time_  
She giggled yet again, watching his face. Happy at last.


	4. everybody’s having fun look to the future now it’s only just begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy Blake is a prick or maybe Raven is just angry at the world, who knows.  
> Song of the chapter: Merry Xmas Everybody by Slade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small confession: this song always makes me jump up and down in my room. i don't know why.  
> after the small wellven and princess mechanic parts, now for your pleasure braven.

Of course it didn’t last.  
Next day she had a big hungover, but still cool socks and then she had uni and the perfect giddy moment of happiness was washed away by boring routine. The worst thing was that the fight between Bellamy and Clarke really had stopped, which was now that she had learned who Bellamy was, pretty disappointing. She tried to make Clarke to do something, but Clarke didn’t knew for what and was busy learning stuff for her exams. Raven did so too a little bit displeased.

Even Bellamy remained calm. He still let people call him and tell him about how much they hated Christmas. Yes, Raven was listening it was actually a good show and good background music for fixing the boxes that had started to smoke during the Christmas party.

At some point they came to Christmas dinner, she would’ve switched but she was busy trying to fix the box. A young man whined about his family and about how much he hated to go back. Bellamy was sympathic for him.

“I get what you mean, I have to celebrate with my sister and her new boyfriend this year and let me tell you I’m not pleased either”.

Something bothered her about that, but she couldn’t pin point it and was busy doing other stuff.

//

It bothered her a day later and the day after that. At some point it really angered her and she couldn’t ignore it anymore. It was luck that she found Jasper and Monty in front of the station smoking and talking about probably video games and maybe a sign. She limped towards them. Her leg still hadn’t regained itself and it probably wouldn’t till the break.

“I need your help”, she stated and sounded as ominous as she had intended it. Jasper and Monty looked like they were about to die. “What do you need Raven?”, Jasper asked finally.  
She gave them a wicked grin. Again the boys exchanged an uncomfortable glance.  
“You need to get me into the radio station… now”.  
The look of confusion was the best thing she had seen in a while.

It was easier than she had thought. Wells wasn’t there busy finishing his exams probably or learning or sleeping, he hadn’t done that in a while. Miller was making himself a coffee and after asking where Bellamy was he answered that he was on his way from a lecture. Everything was moving according to an unspoken never thought up plan. Monty managed to start a conversation with Miller. Raven waited patiently smiling next to Jasper. When it was time, she moved to the station quietly. Miller was still to engrossed talking to Monty.

Bellamy came in the moment that she had closed the door. She could see his slightly confused face. Quickly she locked the door. His face went from confused to alarmed and it was priceless.

She brought her laptop up and connected it. Jasper had positioned himself in front of the door. It would give her sometime although probably not enough. But she didn’t need that much time.

Her hands shook when she turned on the mic. She breathed in to calm herself.

“Hello everyone”, her voice didn’t sound as good as Clarke’s or Bellamy’s she thought, but she continued anyway. Bellamy was currently trying to get through Jasper which interestingly was harder than Raven had thought. “I know you’re here to get your daily dose of pots being hit together and very smart political rants”. Bellamy looked half furious half amused. “But I couldn’t help but notice”, what? She hadn’t thought really about that. Calmly she told herself to get a grip, it had worked till now it couldn’t just not work now. “the slight privilege with what our good friend Bellamy Blake is walking around. The arrogance and pride”. Bellamy had stopped harassing Jasper and looked at her through the glass confused.

“And well this is his punishment. I know that he has promised no Christmas songs, but you will have to endure one. Here is motherfucking Slade”.

The music started playing and for a small moment she felt like a god. Free and unbreakable. Everyone was standing at the glass door and watched, while Slade started to wish everyone a merry Christmas. She started a small victory dance around the room. When she looked again at Bellamy she could see that he was smiling back at her and that felt like it was the worst thing that could’ve happened and the best thing yet. Her heart beat fast and an emotion crept through her that she hadn’t felt in a long while.

//

Clarke couldn’t stop laughing and hugged her more than once. Wells shook his head. Bellamy never got to the point to ask what she had called him out for, but it wasn’t that important. Raven hadn’t been sure herself. Maybe it had just been a general anger, a general feeling that needed some air and Bellamy had been the one to endure it.

Of course she knew that he wouldn’t leave it at that. He was Bellamy Blake after all. She waited for something the first show after the incident, but he never showed up. His show went on like usual.

This waiting made her tense and a little bit nervous. Maybe he had no interest in fighting anymore, maybe he was busy doing other stuff. Maybe he had a boyfriend, girlfriend and maybe she was interpreting way too much into stuff. She hated that way of existing. It had been bothersome all the years ago it was very bothersome now.

When Clarke told her that she wouldn’t be there the next show, last emergency Christmas shopping with Wells and also Monty told her that he had to learn for something, she got her hopes up once again.

And she wasn’t disappointed. He came with a grin and a big bag.

“Why on earth do you think I would let you in?”, she asked when he opened the glass door.  
“Because you’re a fair player”, he said sipping his tea. She crossed her arms.  
“C’mon I had to study too, but I have something cool”.

That shouldn’t have got her, it didn’t for the record it didn’t. He walked to the desk and put down his bag, pulling out a big notebook. Raven’s eyes got bigger, just like Bellamy’s smile.

It was the day that she learned that Bellamy was studying history and political science. How did she learn it? Bellamy took the mike, opened the notebook and started to talk about early Christianity in the Rome. In between the passages he made pauses for music and drinking tea.

Raven watched him not sure what to think of that. He was a nerd she thought and realised at the same time that she didn’t really mind that. She also realized that it was at least a tiny notch kind of hot, but nobody especially Clarke could know. At the second pause he turned to her thoughtfully.

“In my spin”, he said, “were two hoodies. Do you have any idea what happened to the green one?”  
She shrugged her shoulders as casually as she could. “None”.  
He watched her intently but let it go looking at his pages. His eyes went through the notes that he had made. He had this habit of licking his fingers to turn the pages.

Raven watched it quietly. Suddenly his face got serious, more serious than before. He looked up again and his eyes seemed to pierce through her. “About what privilege did you talk?”

She bit her lip, but didn’t turn her gaze away. Thinking what to say, did they really have this discussion now? Why not after the show? They had just about another two songs till he had to talk again.  
“Oh that”. He raised his eyebrows at her dismissive approach. She sighed. “It’s not a big deal”.  
“You’re sure? You hijacked our show and put on Christmas music just to spite me”

She had. She breathed in and looked at her hands and thought about if for a while.  
“It is not such a big deal for you”, she finally said. He didn’t press more, but waited.

“I’m... I broke up with my boyfriend about half a year ago and you know I never celebrated Christmas at home, we’re not… we’re… I’m Jewish”, why did she have to fall over her words so much? She felt embarrassed, but Bellamy still listened and didn’t look like he would laugh anytime soon. “So I always ended up celebrating Christmas a little bit with him and I kind of realized that I won’t celebrate Christmas this year”.  
It hurt when she said it out loud. It felt a little bit like toxic waste leaving her body hopefully for good.

“I mean it’s ridiculous to miss it, because I only celebrated it with him, but you know I knew him since I was five”. She bit her tongue and closed her eyes. She managed not to cry, but it took some of her strength.  
“And when you talked about how you HAD to go to your sister… it pissed me off”. Bellamy still didn’t say a thing. He just looked at her. Surely there were questions. People always asked question when it came to her. So many thing seemed to puzzle them. Her face, her name, her religion, her leg. Everything was a riddle for other people to answer and she had never wanted to answer anything.  
But Bellamy only nodded.

“Is your sister at least horrible?” Bellamy shook his head. “Absolutely not. I’d say that she’s one of the greatest things on this earth”.

She smiled at his pride. “And her boyfriend?”  
That was the moment for Bellamy to shrug his shoulders. “Never met him, only saw pictures”.  
“And?”  
“He’s about half a head bigger than me and full with tattoos”.

Raven laughed. “Is rebel revolutionary who hates social norms Bellamy Blake judging someone because of his tattoos?”  
Bellamy rolled his eyes. “I never said that I am totally against social norms for the record and if you would’ve seen her last boyfriends you could relate. She has a shitty taste in men”, he thought about it for a moment, “in people in general”.

Raven grinned. “Well she likes probably you as a brother so you haven’t been the best role model”.  
That made Bellamy raise his eyebrows. “Uncalled”, he only countered.  
“But so deserved”.

Bellamy chuckled looking back at his notes. The last song was almost over.

“You know”, he fumbled with his notebook, “if you want you can join. I mean there is already a stranger, so why not add another?” Raven had to smile at that offer. Clarke and Wells had offered it too. They would like usual celebrate together with their parents and she was very welcome to join them. “That’s nice of you granted, but I don’t want to disturb your awkward dinner date and I also should learn to like let go and search for a nice liberal synagogue next year and I already said that I would be here on Christmas Eve making my own show”.

Bellamy raised his hands. “It’s just an offer, but sounds good”.  
“It does and I said thank you”, she reminded him.  
“You didn’t”, he countered. The song was soon over.

Suddenly Monty burst into the room. He looked at both of them confused. Realizing in what close proxy she had sat to Bellamy Raven moved a little bit further away.

“No offence but what the hell is going on here?”, he asked slightly puzzled his eyes red.


	5. cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight what more can I do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa Clause is coming to town!  
> Song of the chapter: All I want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone really thought that i would skip this precious song?  
> good. this chapter isn't really long, but i hope it is still enjoyable.

Next time Raven decided when she thought she had a great idea she would let Wells and Clarke double check and then listen to them. Sitting alone here in the small radio station, while playing the rest of their Christmas song list was the worst.

Somehow her brain always went to Finn, by now they already had eaten a big dinner with turkey and dumplings. Mrs. Collins always had read ‘How the Grinch stole Christmas’ and everyone Finn and his sisters had known the whole thing inside out. She had always just remembered the beginning and now it was stuck inside her brain like an earworm. She wanted it to stop but whenever she wasn’t thinking. She heard Mrs. Collins’s voice. “Every Who down in Whoville…” It was bothersome.

It didn’t help that Clarke sent her messages updating her and how her and Wells’s family celebration went. Right now they were apparently looking at baby photos. Clarke had sent her some pictures of a very small Wells sitting next to an even smaller Clarke, who already smiled her shit eating grin.

Clarke meant well and Wells who had also written a few text too. She knew that. But it made her feel even lonelier. Miles away from her friends alone in the station and in her mind she remembered Finn’s soft hands.  
If she wasn’t careful. Raven was going to cry in here alone, how pathetic was that? She tried to calm herself, but while scrolling through the music archive she remembered a certain song.

Although she knew that she was alone she looked around carefully. No one should witness her moment of weakness. No one except what loser was currently listening their show on Christmas Eve, but she figured that they were listening this crappy show, so they could not be better than her.  
With a click she changed midsong, not caring for anything.  
Mariah Carey’s voice started to sing and Raven prepared to have a pathetic yet satisfying cry.  
Sadly her phone came in between. It buzzed all of the sudden. Clarke had sent a message.

Clarke [22:56]: All I want for Christmas seriously?  
Clarke [22:56]: We talked about this  
Raven [22:57]: ik  
Raven [22:57]: I just need this okay? Pls let me be weak for one moment  
Raven [22:57]: just one moment okay Clarke?  
Clarke [22:57]: OK granted  
Clarke [22:58]: :*

Raven put the phone away, breathing in. She closed her eyes, ready for her downfall.  
A knock at the door stopped her halfway through with tears already in her eyes but not on her cheeks.

When she looked to the door, she saw Bellamy through the glass. Stunned she looked at his figure for sometime, before she reacted. A lot of question formed in her head, like why he was there and why things like this only happened to her. But another knock made her jump up. She stumbled to the door, trying to fix her hair and get the tears out of her eyes, without alarming him.  
When she opened the door she was smiling. His scent overwhelmed her at first, that musky perfume again that she had smelled at his hoodie the whole time.

“Are you Santa Claus?”, she managed to ask slyly. He chuckled.  
“Maybe.”

Why was she such a sucker for dark husky voices? It would be her downfall at some point in her life, or looking at Bellamy it probably was right now.

“Am I getting a present?”, she asked mimicking a child. She didn’t let him in yet.  
He raised his eyebrows and thought about it. “Depends”, he said. His gaze lowered onto her clothers, “Is that my sweater?”

It probably was. Raven blinked and bit her lips.  
“Does that mean that you’re going to spank me?”

Bellamy gave her a look that was a half eye roll and half a we’ll see and that was the reason she moved away from the door to let him in. Not his raised hand in which he had a bag.  


“I actually wanted to bring you food.” She raised her eyebrows. “Because it’s Christmas and I behaved like an ass”. He licked his lips and looked nervous.  
“It’s also vegan, I don’t know how important to you kosher food is, so”.

She looked at the bag with furrowed brows then back to Bellamy. Generosity always felt strange. Life had taught that people usually wanted something afterwards, but Bellamy just smiled.

“Thank you”, she finally said and grabbed a chair, “do we need dishes?”  
Bellamy shook his head. “If you want to eat from a plate, but if you can eat out of boxes”. He placed about five different boxes onto the desk. Raven looked at them curiously. Opening the one that contained a hell lot of vegetables. “Who cooked?”  
“The boyfriend”, Bellamy answered dryly and gave her a fork then he sat himself next to her.

“Let me guess, he’s not as bad as you thought he would be”.  
“Apparently”, Bellamy said. He still wasn’t content, would probably never be.  
“Hm, you’re getting there, no comment about him being vegan though that’s a plus”, she opened another box broccoli in her mouth. This was with dumplings, cranberry sauce and something that looked like meat.

“He’s not vegan”, Bellamy said, “I am”.  
They exchanged a glance. Raven tried to swallow gracefully.  
“Of course”, she noted, “how could I not think of that?”

She took a bite of the dumplings with cranberry sauce and it tasted great.  
“I’m not one of that fancy ass vegans I mostly eat rice, beans, vegetables and fruits”, he explained. His eyes wandered over his green hoodie. He noted the oil stain, but didn’t said a thing.

“How was it here in the station? I see that you’re already playing the right music”.  
“Shut up”, she said with a smile and took a careful bite of the ‘meat’. It tasted delicious yet a little bit chewy, “leave me my crappy music taste and my pathetic life”.  
“Oh no, I mean it Mariah Carey is a great icon”.  
His voice was so casual she couldn’t make out if he was being sarcastic or sincere. His grin gave it away in the end. She sighed and pushed the food away, moving a little bit closer with her chair.

He furrowed his brows. “Don’t you want to finish your food?”  
“It can wait”, Raven replied.  
“It’s getting cold”, Bellamy pointed out.  
“I don’t fucking care”. A little bit discontent Bellamy watched her face.

She grabbed casually his hand and stroked it thoughtfully. “Are you always such a mother hen?”  
He nodded. “All my life. You like it?”, he teased her.  
She shrugged her shoulders. “Maybe”.

She stroked his hand yet again. He got slightly uncomfortable at that. “Raven…”, he began, but she had moved again closer. Crossing the important line and leaned in. Her lips brushed his and she could feel how he tensed and relaxed at the same time. “Shhh”, she only said, then she pressed her lips against his. It was a graceful kiss yet a slow one. His hand moved to her face to pull her closer.

His perfume was all over her, his scent. She only realized while kissing him, that she had never focused enough on his lips, but they had looked soft and big from afar. He let go of her after a while, coughing slightly, pushing her hand that had moved down away.

“We’re having sex, after you finished your Christmas dinner”, he explained.  
She laughed. “So we’re going to have sex? Nice”.  
Bellamy rolled his eyes but blushed slightly.

Clarke [0:56]: I know you have probably better things to do, but you haven’t answered and I am just slightly worried.  
Clarke [0:58]: Are you alright?  
Clarke [1:04]: RAVEN?  
Raven [1:10]: shhhhhhhhhhh  
Raven [1:11]: Santa Clause has come ;)  
Clarke [1:15]: ….  
Clarke [1:17]: Don’t make me kink shame you  
Clarke [1:20]: But please tell me more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of this mindless fluff. idk where i went with this tbh, but it was fun while at lasted.  
> and after everything that i have seen this season for raven and bellamy i needed fluff. i needed a lot of fluff


End file.
